Dix souvenirs, dix sourires
by Citrus Tee
Summary: " La boucle est bouclée". 10 moments qui ont fait de Kurt... Kurt. OS


**Bonjour bonjour !**

Petit OS écrit sur un coin de clavier, en 2h30, avec une petite idée qui est partie en grand délire ;)

Blaine et Kurt, ne m'appartiennent pas, bien sûr!

Et je dédicace cet OS à** Mrs. Light**, juste parce c'est elle, et à **Claire Lucem**, pour me redonner envie d'écrire quand je lis les petites merveilles qu'elle nous pont !

Rendez vous en bas :)

* * *

><p>« - Blaine... Jure moi que tu ne ressent rien pour lui. Jure moi qu'il n'est qu'un Warbler en uniforme parmi tant d'autres. Jure moi que je ne vous ai pas vu vous tenir la main dans le couloir de la Dalton Academy vendredi dernier.<p>

- Kurt! Il n'y a rien entre moi et Sebastian. Je ne veux pas que l'on parte sur ce terrain là. J'en ai marre de me disputer sans cesse avec toi. Je crois qu'il faudrait que l'on fasse une pause, que l'on se laisse un peu de temps pour respirer.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Qu'il ne proteste pas, qu'il ne fasse pas tout pour le retenir blessa Blaine. Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui donna l'impression de se briser.

Mais après tout, ce n'est pas se qu'il voulait?

Que Kurt et lui, cela s'arrête?

Il n'étais plus amoureux. Tout du moins, plus de la bonne personne.

Surement pas de celle qui lui faisait face.

Durant les derniers mois, la maturité de Kurt avait augmentée, au fur et à mesure que les coups qui pleuvait autrefois avaient cessé.

En face de lui se tenait un jeune homme mûr, grandi. Avec, au fond des yeux, tout sauf ce que Blaine s'attendait à voir.

De l'inattention.

Pas de supplique, pas de numéro pseudo dramatique. Rien qui autrefois, aurait caractérisé le châtain.

Alors qu'il venait avec la ferme attention de rompre, et s'attendant à voir son ex petit ami lui tomber dans les bras en le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas le laisser, il ne voyait que de l'indifférence.

Kurt se contrefichait totalement de Blaine.

Alors qu'il venait rompre, c'est lui qui repartait avec le coeur brisé...

De toute façon, Kurt savait. Il savait depuis le début que son histoire avec Blaine ne durerai pas, avec le Warbler arrogant, et malheureusement gay, dans les parages. Il avait tout de suite compris la menace que représentait Sebastian.

Alors il avait encaissé sans rien dire.

Parce que Blaine Anderson voulait Sebastian. Et quand Blaine Anderson, voulait quelque chose. Il l'avait.

Quelque soit le prix à payer.

Aujourd'hui, celui de son histoire avec Kurt.

Machinalement, une chanson qu'il connaissait par coeur à force de l'avoir fredonnée des dizaines de fois, vint à l'esprit de Kurt.

Il se prit à esquisser un sourire.

Cette chanson résumait parfaitement son histoire avec le bouclé.

Explosive.

_Do you ever feel_  
><em>Like a plastig bag<em>  
><em>Drifting trought the wind<em>  
><em>Wanted to start again?<em>

Il aurait bien aimé que rien ne commence entre eux. Il aurait peut être moins souffert, après tout.

L'amour lui a ouvert des portes. Beaucoup.

Son souvenir heureux le plus récent?

Celui des _Sectionals_. Pendant les 3 chansons, il avait senti le regard de celui qu'il aimait dans son dos. Plus encore quand il avait effectué ces quelques pas de danse qui avait fait de lui "un pur hétéro", selon les mots de Finn.

Mais il savait que c'était faux.

Il savait aussi qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la symbiose entre les deux garçons.

Attirés l'un à l'autres tels des aimants, ils avaient du attendre la fin de la compétition pour se féliciter entre eux.

Un simple baiser qui avait vite dérapé.

Deuxième sourire.

_Do you ever feel,_  
><em>Feel so paper thin<em>  
><em>Like an house of cards<em>  
><em>One blow from caving in<em>

Son meilleur souvenir?

"Je t'aime"

Deux mots, sept lettres qui avaient fait basculer sa vie. Entre deux phrases quelconque, Blaine avait su glisser _ça._

Et _ça_, c'était la marque que Blaine tenait à lui.

Alors il avait rangé ce jour dans la catégorie _meilleurs souvenirs_, et rayé cet objectif de sa _Bucket's list._

_"**16**. Que Blaine me témoigne de son amour éternel."_

Kurt repensa à cette liste, qu'il avait abandonné. Au moment ou il avait été accepté à NYADA.

Troisième sourire.

_Do you ever feel_  
><em>Already buried deep<em>  
><em>Six feet under<em>  
><em>Screams but no one seems to hear a thing<em>

Son pire souvenir?

Avec Blaine, tout se teintait de bonheur.

Sauf quand ce dernier était à l'origine du problème.

Cette soirée n'aurait pas du se finir comme ça.

Blaine avait trop bu, lui avait trop rêvé.

Et ce soir là, il a perdu son innocence. Moralement. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Pas crié. Il n'en avait pas la volonté, simplement.

Mais tout n'avait pas été perdu.

_"I hope so. I want you to be."_

Quatrième sourire.

_Do you know that there's  
>Still a chance for you<br>'Cause there's a spark in you  
>You just gotta<em>

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de magie entre Kurt et Blaine, il y a juste cette distance polie qui signifie "Oui, je t'ai aimé, mais aujourd'hui c'est fini, et je ne regrette rien."

Kurt songea que cette phrase illustrait bien cette relation.

Quand certaines portes se ferment, d'autres s'ouvrent.

La porte **Blaine** vient de se refermer.

Et Kurt ne sait pas lequelles vont s'ouvrir maintenant.

Mais il n'as pas peur.

Il n'a pas peur de devoir tout recommencer à zéro. Oublier cette année entière qu'il a passé avec Blaine. Pas peur de devoir faire face à la page blanche du futur.

Les portes de NYADA s'ouvrent à lui, dans 5 mois.

Dans 5 mois, il quittera Lima, Ohio, avec sa meilleure amie et diva à mi temps, Rachel Berry.

Pour New York.

Et on ne dit pas qu'à New York, tout est possible?

Cinquième sourire.

_Ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<em>

Qu'est ce que l'amour lui avait offert?

Des larmes, puis un espoir. De la colère, beaucoup. La lumière au bout du couloir, quand Blaine l'avait embrassé.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres en repensant à cet instant.

Puis le désenchantement quand Sebastian était entré dans sa vie. En même temps que dans celle de Blaine.

Et qu'il avait commencé, doucement, à détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à construire.

Pièce par pièce.

Mais il y a quelque chose que Sebastian n'aurai jamais, de Blaine.

Sa première fois. Premier petit ami. Première histoire sérieuse. Premier "je t'aime"...

Tout ça, Kurt l'avait à jamais.

Sixième sourire.

_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>As you shoot across the sky<br>Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe<em>

Oh, bien sûr, au début, Kurt s'imaginai déjà filer le parfait amour avec son prince charmant.

Mais c'était sans compter sans les adorables joueurs de football de son lycée.

Qui, humiliation après humiliation, avaient poussé les deux tourteaux à s'éloigner peu à peu l'un de l'autre.

Par peur.

Mais finalement, ils s'étaient lassés. Et le départ de Karofsky aidant, ils avaient fini par complètement arrêter .

Karofsky...

Ce n'était pas quelque de méchant, au fond. Simplement, il était encore coincé dans son placard, et n'arrivait pas à trouver de l'aide pour en sortir.

Et se défouler sur Kurt avait été son échappatoire.

Un lien étrange s'était tissé entre ces deux là.

Pas de l'amour, pas vraiment de l'amitié non plus. Pas de la haine.

Une espèce de curiosité.

Et puis, comme Dave, le disait si bien, "use baby steps"...

Septième sourire.

_You don't have to feel  
>Like a wasted space<br>You're original  
>Cannot be replaced<em>

_If you only knew  
>What the future holds<br>After a hurricane  
>Comes a rainbow<em>

Blaine restera Blaine. Aucun goûts vestimentaires, une préférence pour les pantalons trop courts...

Mais Blaine restera le seul qui a su aimer Kurt correctement.

Avec patience, douceur et compréhension.

Bien sûr, il y a les New Directions...

Rachel, qui sous ses airs de princesse de Broadway cachait un coeur d'or.

Finn, un peu lourdaud au premier abord, mais un des garçons les plus intelligents de Kurt ai jamais connu. Et accessoirement, son frère.

Santana, un diable mal à l'aise avec son identité mais tellement adorable sans son masque froid.

Brittany, a l'innocence touchante, mais qui savait parfois quels étaient les mots justes.

Artie, qui grandissait chaque année un peu plus malgré son fauteuil roulant.

Tina, qui avait toujours fait de la figuration, jusqu'à peu. Et Kurt découvrait en elle une personne attachante...

Puck, le musclor viril de la bande, mais aussi leur protection générale contre les douches glacées.

Quinn, qui avait perdu un peu la tête mais qui s'efforçait de la retrouver.

Mercedes, qui avait toujours été la pour Kurt, tout simplement.

C'était toute sa famille. Malgré les disputes, les regards noirs et les chuchotements, ils s'aimaient tous.

Huitième sourire.

_Maybe a reason why  
>All the doors were closed<br>So you could open one  
>That leads you to the perfect road<em>

_ike a lightning bolt  
>Your heart will glow<br>And when it's time you'll know  
>You just gonna<em>

Il avait vu se créer cette symbiose entre lui et Blaine.

D'abord, c'était un sourire en coin pendant une chanson.

Puis, un clin d'oeil appuyé.

Et jusqu'à maintenant... Cette impression d'attraction qu'exerçait l'un sur l'autre.

Leurs regards automatiquement aimantés l'un vers l'autre, chacun de leur gestes offerts à l'autre.

Un amour pur et sans tâche, qui venait de partir en fumée.

Proprement, et toujours sans tâche.

Kurt était perfectionniste : il ne voulait pas faire de vagues, être discret, comme toujours.

Et après tout...

Kurt resterai Kurt.

Neuvième sourire.

_Ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<em>

Il ne lui restait que quelques mois avant de plier bagage et de quitter son trou perdu pour quelques années.

En quittant Lima, il savait qu'il quittait tous.

Il voulait laisser ses souvenirs ici.

D'ici ces quelques mois, cette période appartiendrait au passé.

Et on ne remue pas le passé.

Mais, Kurt ne regrette rien.

Pas même les coups qui ont bien failli le détruire complètement.

Parce que sans eux, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Blaine.

Blaine...

Dixième sourire.

_Boom, boom, boom  
><em>Even brighter than the moon,<br>__moon, moon  
><em>_It's always been inside of you,  
><em>_you, you  
><em>_And now it's time to let it through__

La boucle était bouclée.

Kurt avait fait le point sur les derniers mois de sa vie.

Dix sourires. Dix souvenirs à jamais en lui.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il ne laisserai aucun souvenir derrière lui...

Et puis, après tout_ :_

_Tomorrow is an other day..._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Vos avis? Bon ou mauvais, tout est à prendre! <strong>

**Merci d'avance !**


End file.
